hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 96
The forty-fourth episode of Hetalia: World Series, the ninety-sixth overall, was broadcast on January 24, 2011. It adapts the story of The Legend of the Iron Wolf and the beginning of The United States of Hetalia 2, both from the third volume of the manga. Plot Summary As they sit in a field together, Lithuania and Poland share famous and interesting legends and stories about their capital cities: Vilnius and Krakow. Poland's Legend Poland explains how there was once a cave under the castle in Krakow. In that cave lived a fierce dragon, and one night a prince descended down there to slay it. The prince had a brutal battle with the dragon, but in the end the prince slayed it by tricking the dragon into eating sulfur. The prince then became the capital's hero after ridding it of the beast. Lithuania's Legend Lithuania starts the story by stating the subject of his story, one of his former bosses—Gediminas, Lithuania's famous Grand Duke at the time when Lithuania was a Grand Duchy. The story goes that one day, Gediminas was hunting in the holy woods in the Valley of Šventaragis. On that night, they stayed on a hilltop above the valley and woods where the Grand Duke had a mysterious and spectacular dream that night. He dreamed of a gigantic wolf clad in heavy iron, howling with a force of a hundred wolves on a hilltop. A pagan priest interpreted this as a sign to build a city on that very hill, for that iron land's walls would save the nation from any attacks. And so, the safe capital of Vilnius was founded. Interruption Lithuania finishes his story, only to find Poland sprawled on the grass with his legs bent forwards over his head and rocking back and forth. Dismayed, Lithuania asks Poland what he is doing, only to hear that he was simply seeing if he could bend in that position, and that he hadn't listened to Lithuania's story at all. Real Legends A narrator continues in the episode, explaining what the Legends influenced in real life. Poland In Krakow there is a statue of the legendary dragon at the entrance to its den. (apparently the statue is capable of breathing fire) The residents of the city love the Legend of the dragon, so there is various dragon-related merchandise all around town. Lithuania On the other end, the old part of the town in Vilnius is considered a world heritage site, because of the many buildings built in the old town which have a special uniqueness; over centuries that blended many architectural styles, which includes the Church of St. Anne's and the Tower of Gediminas, built in honor of the Grand Duke. Post-Credits Teaser A small segment after the credits shows England holding a pair of headphones to his ear next to a radio, exclaiming that he has discovered the location of the Axis powers. Character Appearances *Lithuania *Poland *England Voice Cast *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Poland: Kokoro Tanaka *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama English Dub Cast *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Poland: Ryan Bijan *England/UK: Scott Freeman Trivia *In this episode Poland gives Lithuania his nickname, Liet. *Since this episode takes place in fourteenth century, Poland's capital is Krakow- though in modern day, Warsaw is his capital. *The credits feature a shot of the Allies, with a close-up shot of America. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates